


Alphys Jacks the Clam

by obstreperose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Solo, Masturbation, Other, Scent Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstreperose/pseuds/obstreperose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: Alphys jacks the clam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphys Jacks the Clam

Her claws clattered on the keys for two seconds, stopped, tapped back, clattered some more. This was routine: Dr. Alphys’ libido was insatiable, and it usually took a solid half hour of her browsing the various directories she’d set up for the storage of her accumulated collection of shameful smut before she even wiggled, huffing, her pants down around her hips.

Her labcoat hitching up against her sweat-damp upper body, Alphys spread her thighs, and let a finger fall to the swollen, puffy-lipped mound of her vulva. The chubby pad traced around that outerness with all the clumsy want of need. She didn’t have much for grace: instead Alphys used herself like no-one was watching, bare, full rear sticking with sweat to the surface of her chair, as she spread herself slightly with her finger, another easing down against the fleshy heat of her exposed pinkness. A bare touch was enough: she whined and shifted her hips slightly, trying to still her racing heartbeat without calming down. Being turned on was like walking a tightrope.

Her fingers still sticky, she shot back to the keyboard, deleting her current inquiry and popping to a new one, this a highly stylised picture of a woman driving her hips down on a sex toy of such size and proportion as to astound Alphys’ scientific mind while leading into frenzied imaginations her more currently engaged one. Above the woman’s mouth was illustrated the suggestion of a soft moan. Unconsciously, Alphys mimicked it, a husky little _hnnh_  sound. Her mitt shot back down between her legs, and her stubby fingers dragged over her pussy from low to high now, her thumb working up against the fat, partially hooded nub of her clit, already beginning to swell and ache with needy pressure.

The musky scent in the room was thick, but Alphys was used to it. This was her second time today: the need seemed to build up and urge her on so suddenly, and it wasn’t as though she had  _social_  engagements. Sweat beaded against her plump, gently bounteous body as her fangs barred with each other, and she slid her hips again, spreading one leg asymmetrically to the side. She wanted to really get into herself: a sprite of imagination was telling her to think like the woman in the picture.

Her eyes darted around her desk, and settled - on top of a pile of brightly coloured DVD cases - on the plastic ovoid shape with its tiny switch. It was bright red and looked no more well built than a fairground toy, but it had done the job for her time after time in the last two weeks since she’d gottten her hands on it. After her first session today she’d just left the vibe lying out on her desk, and the brief pang of shame she felt at this was soon overtaken by the sheer convenience of having it lying out for a second time. She grabbed her vibe, paw snatching for it like an animal for a prize, and heeled its tiny switch with a thumb. It buzzed to life with a low whine, and within seconds she was grinding it against her needy pussy, hunching into herself, breasts tender and full where they sat against her belly.

The thrum of the toy against her mound was unreal, electricity jolting through her and redoubling in the way just holding it thrilled her hand, sent vibrations up her arm. Her thumb curled in around its top to smear and push at the inner pinkness of her entrance, her fingers now awkwardly splayed to either side to push and press at her plump, entrance-obscuring labia. 

She grunted heavily, the slight affectation of being like the woman in the picture gone now, and her eyes narrowed with intention as - daring more than she had with it before - she eased the tiny red egg into her, groaning with shaky pleasure as she felt her inner walls contract around it, squeezing and reacting to the intrusion as eagerly as she’d hoped they would. Her thumb flicked against her clit in a jolt of wanting, sudden and more fierce than she was used to. A pant slipped her lips: the sensation against that thick, swollen, ultra-sensitive nub, crown at the crest of her overexcited, fluid-slick vulva, was enough to make her muscles tense and her cheeks flush with the sheer quiver of it. She began to circle her fat, desire-stabbed clit with her thumb, panting huskily on every uneven rotation. She was flying.

Alphys didn’t penetrate herself often - and certainly no-one had ever done it for her. Small though the buzzing, shaking toy inside her was, it was huge by her own personal metric, and she pushed down with her hips, trying in vain to take more when there wasn’t any more to take. Her breathing was quick now, fingers staccato rolling on her engorged, need-senstive lips, thumb pushing up at her clit from beneath now, making her whine heavily through her teeth. The copiousness of her arousal was staining her chair, tart salt-sweetness clinging to her fingers and lubricating her self-attention. Her glasses felt unwieldy: she pulled them off urgently, and now the woman on the screen was a bleary blur of colours, but orgasm loomed so close it didn’t matter. Even the colours seemed beautifully arousing.

Every pulse and tighten of her pussy around the buzzing, cunt-squeezed toy drove her whole body through a shudder of glorious tension, and suddenly those shudders were larger, and she was gasping, nostrils pumping in air, as she hunched into herself and dug her fingers against her swollen, twitching vulva, pushing up at the vibe inside her with one stubby digit even as her inner walls contracted on it, squeezing  _so_  tight, pushing it back out. It slipped out of her as she came and she had to jolt the heel of her hand away from her clit with an upwards motion, huffing, crying out. After a brief second she jammed it back and rubbed it there, cresting the wave of her orgasm, stretching it to continue.

Pleasure came in at every side of her senses for several long twisting seconds more. Then she panted, gasped - collapsed into herself, and suddenly she was only sweating and flush-cheeked on her computer chair, one leg spread nearly to a right angle, her labcoat dark with sweat around the chest, the underarms.

Gingerly, she scooped up the red egg vibe from where it had clattered to the floor, snapped its switch to the ‘off’ position - by feel and growing memory rather than by sight, where the vibe itself was just a bleary red blur with a slight glisten of fluids on it - and set it back down next to a teacup full of mostly flat soda. That was better than the DVDs, she decided to herself, conscientously. The desk surface would wipe clean, just as soon as she got around to it.

Which she would. Soon. Just as soon as she got her breath, and checked up on the cameras….yes. Alphys took a sip of soda, then a heavy glug, sniffing slightly as she tried to get her breath and re-hydrate at the same time. The sweet sugary taste was relief. It was so  _hot_  in Hotland. It almost made you not want to wiggle back into your panties, which, after all, were just additional, unnecessary clothing that stopped you from getting on with important science…

She settled her glasses back on her snout, and blinked. A new posting on her favourite discussion channel! Well, forget the cameras for now. Not thinking to wipe her hands, the Royal Scientist began with spirit to hold forth on the vital - and all-important! - distinction between visual novel and  _eroge_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this very smutty story! If you did, you can find more of my writing at obstreperose.tumblr.com. I take requests of all kinds, and would love to hear all your no doubt wonderful prompts!


End file.
